hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marceline Saga
Hello folks. Welcome to my talk page. Click here to leave a message. DO NOT forget to give your message a relative headline, and to sign it using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. NGL Interpreter picture It's better to use .PNG than .JPG and is it possible to upload said picture at a more HD quality? Humble × Humble (talk) 16:52, July 27, 2018 (UTC) I see, well thanks though for uploading the picture and using it to create a link on the character page! Humble × Humble (talk) 17:04, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Chapter images Hey again Marcy, thanks for uploading clean versions of the chapter titles, but for future reference, could you please upload them as .Png files? Humble × Humble (talk) 14:43, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Humble × Humble (talk) 16:46, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Chapter image Hey Marcy I noticed that the bottom half of a chapter image you uploaded is cut off by a gray square. https://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:272_Error.jpg Humble × Humble (talk) 21:07, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh no, not a problem. I just thought it was an upload problem or something, thanks for clarifying! Humble × Humble (talk) 21:45, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Out of Curiosity Hi, Marcy! Someone (can't remember who) brought the topic to me a few years ago, that the wiki needs some updating with its templates. I'll be working on them for now before going back to the articles. �� 09:49,9/15/2018 :Nope, not all templates. Only those for the Main Infoboxes (e.g. Group, Item, etc). They'd be Hunterpedia:Group, Hunterpedia: Item, etc. And thanks, Marcy! 10:02,9/15/2018 Re: Hunterpedia Without Borders OMG! I'm sorry for the very late reply! I always forget to answer messages (here, on mobile phones, and even social media sites). Anyway, it will be nice to have an app for Hunterpedia. I read the criteria to have an app and it seems we are good to go, especially since the manga's coming back this weekend. Though I'm not quite sure how to request for one. Through the "Special:Contact" maybe? 11:10,9/19/2018 Colored Volumes Hi Do you have HxH raw coloured voloumes (32 & 33) ? If you have them could you please upload them to me ? as I couldn't find them after alot of searching & you are my last hope. Hishamstein Christmas-themed logo? Hello, Marcy! The others and I were discussing in the Discord server about a special Christmas theme this month. I was wondering if you could recolor the logo again (like you did for the Valentine's theme). I am not sure what kind of black magic to whip up in Photoshop to do such a thing. Haha. If possible, could you make the lower part bright red (replacing the orange-to-red gradient)? Much thanks! And I could add the chibi characters myself to save you the trouble ;) 12:25,12/7/2018 It looks wonderful! Thanks, Marcy!! 12:22,12/9/2018 G.I Spell Images Hey there Marceline Saga! Long Time no seeeeee (speeeeak). I see you're still editing away here on the wiki :D. Just a quick one really. I've managed to get my hands on the Greed Island Super Complete Card Collection. It includes all the spell cards and I've just finished scanning them. I will be cleaning them up but just making sure it's cool for me to update them over your images. Or I can send you the finished versions if you'd prefer to up them. Let me know :). Glad to speak to you again :D Hope life is treating you well!! (Daedalus net (talk) 03:17, February 21, 2019 (UTC)) ---- Hi Eli!! Why, It is quite long time, isn’t it?! I never really lost my passion for editing every now and then. I’m happy to know you’ve got these cards! You wanted them so bad the time I told you about them. And absolutely you should be the one to upload them... It always feels good to see pals active again ��. Take your time cleaning them and let me this community see the collection. Thanks you for your consideration! Warm wishes. 11:30, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ---- How strange, I was going to upload them onto your copies but some of the designs are different o.o how curious. It's probably better to keep your originals as well. That's very strange. If I remember right those ones were from a playable game right? Ahahahaha yes you're right. I spent ages trying to hunt them down. I flew to japan and looked and looked. (well most of my time was spent showing my sister around so not much time hunting :S). Then a youtuber who contacted me before last year managed to point me in the right direction ^_^ ^_^. What are you up to then these days other than wiki? (Daedalus net (talk) 03:50, February 22, 2019 (UTC)) ---- I couldn’t agree more. Yes, my copies are from the Battle Collection game... still play it �� Happy to know you had another chance to visit Japan! (and oh my God you remind me a lot of my brother who’s currently studying in the UK ��). Well, nothing much. Probably because of the medical school. I allow myself not to study only on Thursdays, when I can do the same old hobby, drawing, which honestly has improved alot. I should find someway to show you my works... Hopefully next vacation I’ll have the time to take pictures and upload them to a Pinterest board?! Also I started photographing using my phone! I don’t do it often tho. What about you? 05:06, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- Me? lol, I've not been up to anything. Editing on the wiki reminds me of the old days seriously D: I'm starting to feel old. I'm still working the same job I had from 2017. Giving me headaches. In my limited spare time i've just been watching some of the new season animes. I remember you telling me about your bro before. Yes any time, send me some stuff. You still have my facebook>? (Daedalus net (talk) 05:52, February 22, 2019 (UTC)) Any more ban threads? I noticed that there wasn’t a 16th ban thread. Is it in the works? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 01:49, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Hi (I've forgotten how to format talk pages) Hello --Pigzillion (talk) 00:28, July 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Translations around the World Because unofficially titled articles with descriptive names or titles don't need a "Translations around the World" section. When the character is officially named the section can be re-added. --Gorgo616 (talk) 09:59, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Restore NewImages Feature I see no problem with that but two things: One I don't how to do it unless you do and two while I'm ok with it, I'm not sure if Darcy is, as I don't know the specific reasons why it was taken down in the first place. However, since she's awol atm, we cannot get an answer from her. So in that respect, go ahead and restore it if you, but be wary if it's taken down for whatever reason. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Done. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:39, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Community Message Done~ Humble × Humble (talk) 12:16, September 12, 2019 (UTC)